


tastes like cherries?

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nothing explicit, Semi Public, Undressing, but i still put it under Mature lol, locker room shenanigans, sexual touches, sweet innocent renjun, xuxi curses a lot :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sweet innocent Renjun goes to Xuxi for help. Xuxi is happy to go the extra mile.*did some major edits and stuff





	tastes like cherries?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cherry Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170784) by [Renchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchan/pseuds/Renchan). 



> Heavily inspired and loosely based on Cherry Boy by Renchan <3

Xuxi didn’t usually join gym class. Being varsity meant he could skip gym class. But today, the gym teacher approached him to assist him in his class.

“Xuxi, could you assist me during my class today? My assistant is out with a cold and to be honest I can’t handle all 50 students by myself.”

Without a thought, Xuxi agreed.

And was he glad he did.

 

**Locker room.**

Xuxi sat in one of the benches facing the row of lockers. He hears snickering from one side and saw a couple of guys in the class with flushed faces giggling and glancing at something. His eyes followed where they stared and saw Renjun. _Sweet, innocent Renjun._

The smaller boy was facing his own locker. Renjun was wearing an oversized white shirt that drowned his body but left his legs exposed. The shirt stops mid thigh. Xuxi couldn’t help but stare at the fair and smooth bare legs of the smaller boy. From his angle, it’s as if Renjun was only wearing that shirt and nothing else underneath. _Damn_. He wanted to flip the damn shirt up and look to see. He wanted to run his hands through the smaller’s legs and prove how smooth they really are. He wanted to touch himself badly but refrained from doing so. Maybe he should change seats for a different angle. 

Renjun was squirming. He was fidgeting with his shirt, almost panicking looking around him, not noticing Xuxi staring. As Renjun was fidgeting, he lightly brushed his shirt and accidentally hiked up his shirt a bit and for a split second exposed the bottom of his buttcheek. _Bare_. Xuxi swore he saw nothing. He saw no fabric down there. Xuxi gulped, _damn_.

The boys snickering went past behind him and he hears them giggling, “Where did you hide it?” One of them said to another. “In my bag, duh, I’m taking that home.”

“Unfair! Let me...smell it at least.”

“It smells like cherries like a cherry boy.”

Xuxi could see tents up on the boys shorts. _Oh_.

What he didn’t notice was that him and Renjun were the only ones left in the locker room. He saw Renjun see him and his face instantly brightened. _He’s so cute._

“Uhm, Xuxi?” Hearing Renjun’s sweet voice made Xuxi want to pull the other boy into his lap and coo at him.

“Oh hey Renjun,” he croaked. Great, smooth, Xuxi. He mentally slapped himself.

“I have a problem,” Renjun was squirming, rubbing his thighs together. Xuxi wanted to reach and rub them himself. He felt his dick twitch.

“What is it?” 

“It’s just, I haven’t told anyone about this and we know each other and I feel like I can trust you.” Renjun looked at him in the eyes with a pout as he approached nearer.

“They stole them again...” he trailed in a small voice.

“Stole what?” Xuxi already had an idea what it was, he gulped. He’s getting hot. 

“...my underwear.” Renjun whispered softly with red cheeks.

Xuxi’s eyes unconsciously traveled down to Renjun’s cock area, though the shirt covered it modestly. So there really is nothing underneath.  _That’s hot._

“Can you help me?” Xuxi finally snapped out of trance. Renjun was blinking at him innocently.

“They replaced my shorts with girl shorts _again_ too, even though the girls don’t use these anymore.” Renjun held out a black short shorts Xuxi was sure the leg holes were lose enough for Renjun to get exposed when _played_ with. 

“‘Again’?”

“Yeah, they’ve been doing this to me for a while now, I don’t know why, I think they’re bullying me.” Renjun says with a pout.

 _They’re just horny_. Xuxi thought and he can’t blame them. Who wouldn’t want to see sweet innocent Renjun, everyone’s crush, with his bare legs exposed and some other things too, once a week for gym class. Damn, he was getting horny too.

But if anything, Xuxi had self control. His mind wanders and his body is itching but he has self control. Even a bare legged Renjun in front of him who just told him he wasn’t wearing anything underneath won’t make him lose it. Not yet.

“Hey gym is about to start!” Someone yells at them with a swift open of the door.

“Wear those for the mean time, Renjun, don’t worry I’ll help you.” Was all Xuxi could say.

 

**Gym.**

Renjun wore the black shorts that really was too short for him. It showed off his smooth legs, his shirt already changed to a normal white gym uniform. 

At first they were just doing normal stretches, Xuxi, promising Renjun he’d help him, assisted the smaller. This way, Xuxi could see how he can get exposed. He had self control but he’s still horny as fuck.

Renjun put his feet apart and tried to reach his toes while standing up. With Xuxi behind him he could see his shorts ride up. Xuxi bit his lower lip and stared. Xuxi wanted nothing more than to run his hands at his thighs right there.

After the stretches, the class jogged around the gym. Xuxi didn’t have to jog being the student assistant and instead watched Renjun getting sweatier by the minute. After a few minutes, they stopped and had to cool down. Some of the boy took off their shirts to cool themselves. Renjun watched around him and blinked innocently. Xuxi was mentally praying for Renjun to take off something too.

But instead Renjun fanned himself by lifting his shirt just a bit but that motion would expose his flat belly a bit. Xuxi bit his lip, even his stomach was smooth and fair. 

“Renjun, I think I know how to get the boys stopping for stealing your clothes.” He said coolly, hiding the fact that he’s been thinking about it all this time while secretly touching himself.

“How about you bring girls’ underwear instead, so they would think it’s not yours.”

Renjun blinked for a few moments and then smiled brightly. “That’s a great idea Xuxi!”

Renjun lay flat on the floor. He lifts his one leg up and stared at the older, “Xuxi, I need to stretch.”

Xuxi felt his knee buckle with Renjun’s words, how innocent he sounded but the request was sending his mind wander. He knelt and held Renjun’s thigh, pushed until it touched his stomach, while his other hand was firmly placed on the smaller’s hip. Xuxi felt bolder. He adjusted his hand from Renjun’s thigh and moves it just below his ass and gripped hard.

“Does that feel good?” Xuxi whispered as he pushed. 

“Yeahh...” Renjun moaned softly.

 _Fuck_.

Xuxi’s other hand which was on the smaller’s hip moved downwards and settled on Renjun’s inner thigh. His hand slightly brushing Renjun’s clothed dick.

“Xuxi...” a whimper.  _That’s so hot._

“It’s okay, trust me.” His shorts, because they were lose, wedges in between Renjun’s flesh, giving Xuxi the view but still not completely revealing him.

“Xuxi, the other leg...” Renjun says softly.

Running his hands softly from the back of Renjun’s knee and stops just before his ass. _Smooth_. He was right, Renjun’s legs were as smooth as they looked.

”Xuxi...hnngh...”

_Fuck._

 

 

The following week, Xuxi himself volunteered to help in gym class. The teacher happily agreed having more help.

At the locker room, Renjun approaches Xuxi when they were finally alone. He tugs down his short a but and reveals a lacey thong. Xuxi gulps.

“You’re right, they didn’t steal it today.” Renjun says brightly. He looked so innocent while showing something Xuxi had only fantasized of Renjun wearing...and ripping off of him. 

“This is what I’m going to wear today.”

And he did just that. In their stretches, Xuxi could see the band of lace whenever Renjun’s shirt would lift and his shorts tugged down. Sometimes he could see it when Renjun crouches down too.

Xuxi knows his self control was wavering. Renjun was being a tease. _Fuck it_. He slips his fingers slightly under the band of Renjun’s shorts as he stretches him. Renjun doesn’t seem to mind at all. So he pinches lightly causing Renjun to yelp a little. _Cute_.

 

The following week, Renjun tugs his shorts down and showed him another set of panties.

Xuxi was sure Renjun was teasing him. He can’t be as innocent as he looks. But when their eyes meet, Renjun was only blinking at him sweetly. _He’s so cute_.

That day, Xuxi helped him stretch with Renjun’s spread legs and pushing him down. When Xuxi slips his fingers in the younger’s shorts and tries reaching for the panties, he couldn’t. It was too low. It must be low rise.  _Damn_ , he was making Xuxi work too hard.

”Xuxi, harder...”

 _Fuck_.

 

The next week, Renjun wore a g-string. _That won’t support anything_ , Xuxi smirks. Xuxi subtly pulls his shorts down a little while Renjun lies down when they were stretching and exposes the skimpy string as the waistband. It was just below the smaller’s belly button. _Hot_. 

“Xuxi I think my short is a little lose today...”

“Don’t worry I’m your partner, no one will see.”

But it was actually Xuxi loosening the knot of Renjun’s shorts and tugging it down while he lay flat.

 

 

The next week, Renjun showed him pink panties, this time from his bag.

For weeks Renjun has been showing him sexy lingerie. He’s been keeping his urges so painfully to himself. He takes a cold shower after gym class and jerks off there.

“Renjun, are you not wearing...anything right now?” Xuxi gulped, his eyes wandering downwards. They were the only ones left in the locker room. Renjun was wearing an oversized shirt again, hitting just mid his thighs, his bare smooth fair legs exposed again. _What a tease._

“Uhm no...”

_Fuck it._

Xuxi hoists Renjun up to him, Renjun steadies himself on to him, wrapping his legs around the taller’s waist, Xuxi’s arms pulling him close. _Fuck self control_. He wants to feel. He wanted to do so much more than the usual slipping of hands in his shorts or the ‘accidental’ brush to his dick or him pressing his own body to Renjun and feeling his dick on his clothed ass.

“Xuxi...”

“Renjun...” Xuxi buries his face on the Renjun’s neck, “How about we do stretches here instead?”

“We could?”

He could feel Renjun’s dick on his belly. Knowing he had nothing at all underneath him... S _o hot._

“Of course, no one would see...”

Renjun whispers an ok. He didn’t feel comfortable with his classmates out there anyway, but Xuxi was nice. He was always trying to help him feel good during gym class.

Xuxi drags his hands from Renjun’s back to his bare ass, sliding him off of him slowly. Xuxi made him feel so good.

“I need shorts...”

“I’ll get you one.” Xuxi quickly going to the equipment locker and looks for shorts.

When he returns, he could tell Renjun was already wearing the pink clothing. He hands Renjun his shorts. It was funny, Xuxi thinks, he wanted Renjun to get dressed so he could strip him later.

Xuxi breathes and steps back for a while and watches Renjun bend and pull the black shorts from his feet to his thighs to his butt slowly. His thighs were fair and smooth.

_He’s teasing._

“Are you teasing?” 

Renjun turns around to him and blinks, “Teasing who?”

Renjun is so innocent. _He’s so cute._

Xuxi strides to the door and locks it, he doesn’t want anyone to interrupt. His fantasies— he wants them realized now. The gym class was two hours anyway, no one will come to the lockers. 

“Where do we start?”

“Can you lie down, Renjun? I’ll massage you first.”

“Uhm sure...” He leads Renjun to the benches that were in the middle of the locker room. They were wide, twice the width as a normal bench.

He starts massaging his waist. He kneads his sides, down to his thighs.

“Xuxi, you’re making me sleepy,” his eyes already closed.

He lifts Renjun’s shirt a bit and hooks his finger on the waistband of his shorts, he tugs down slowly and sees the pink panties mocking him. He hooks his finger on the band of the pink thing too and slowly drags it down. Slowly both pieces of clothing coming down to expose most of his hip and soon the V line of his crotch area.

 _Fuck_.

He tugs down more when a hand holds him, Renjun is awake.

“Xuxi, what are you doing?”

“I thought you had a bruise here so I had to check.” He lies to him, though he thinks is not so convincingly.

“Oh...”

 _Sweet, sweet innocent Renjun_. How can someone be this cute and hot at the same time?

With how Renjun has his upper body turned to him, his shirt slightly pulled up, his belly button and hip showing off, his shorts and underwear dangerously lowered, Xuxi feels his boner grow bigger, harder.

“Can I taste you?”

“Taste me?” Renjun blinks. Others have always told Renjun he smells like cherries and he always wonders if it’s true. Does he tastes like cherries too then? Xuxi could tell him if he does right?

“Sure.”

Xuxi was elated. He didn’t know Renjun would agree. He hovers himself over Renjun and licks Renjun’s exposed hip. 

The smaller boy lets out a gasp. This excites Xuxi and continues to make his tongue work towards his V line. Renjun was rubbing his thighs together unconsciously. _Hot_.

“Do I taste like cherries?”

“Cherries?” Xuxi smirked, “Well, I have to taste more.” 

He thinks for a moment if he should pull down his shorts and panties all the way down and taste him the way his throbbing dick is telling him to. But he decides to take it slow. His tongue moves to Renjun’s belly button. He hovers above the younger and hears him whine. 

“Xu-xuxi...”

Xuxi sucks on his flat belly and moves up to Renjun’s chest, his tongue not leaving the skin. Sometimes kissing spots he finds adorable. Renjun was now fully laying down on his back, his shirt slowly being pushed up.

“Can I taste you too?” Renjun pouts at him.

Xuxi’s dick throbs harder and he feels so hot hearing those words from Renjun. “Of course.”

Renjun lifts his shirt. “Take it off, I feel hot.” The boy giggles as he pulls the older’s shirt off. It was only in Xuxi’s wildest fantasy that Renjun got to do this, now it’s finally happening— Renjun undressing him, slowly. Peeling one by one until soon flesh will meet flesh.

Renjun traces his fingers on Xuxi’s chest, leans up and licks his abs. _Fuck_. Xuxi lets out a shakey breath as he feels the wet tongue on him.

“You taste like...” he giggles, “Swimming pool.”  _Cute_.

Looking at Renjun, flushed red, shirt lifted a bit, smooth skin revealed. He looks so beautiful. He looks down and sees the shorts still covering him. The V line of his crotch are still exposed. He slowly moves down but not without his tongue sliding from Renjun’s neck to his chest to his belly button and finally just below it.

”You’re beautiful,” lust dripping from his voice. If Xuxi didn’t make it obvious enough before, he will now. He wants Renjun.

All he hears is Renjun’s moans and feels him arching his back towards him. He smirks thinking his effect on Renjun already and they’re not doing anything yet.

“Hnn...Xuxi...” He could see a little tent on Renjun’s shorts. He presses his lips on it. It makes Renjun dizzy, Xuxi makes him feel good.

Renjun’s hands roam and travel underneath the fabric of Xuxi’s sweatpants, ”X-xuxi...”

“Don’t be shy, Junnie,” Xuxi whispers in his ear, body hovering over the smaller.

_Fuck, Renjun just take it all off._

Renjun pulls his sweatpants and underwear down and suddenly Xuxi feels bold. His dick, hard, was out in the open and Renjun was staring at it.

He’s a swimmer. Everybody in school sees his bulge on a daily basis when they swim, but under Renjun’s stare he feels hot.

Renjun has never seen anything bigger. “Can I touch it?”

“Y-yeah.” They flip places. Renjun now basically on top of him.

Renjun traces the V of Xuxi’s crotch area with his fingers lightly. _Fuck._ Renjun’s touches sending him on fire. 

Renjun’s cold fingers brushed on his length and Xuxi gasps. He instinctively holds Renjun’s hand over it and guides it.

Xuxi groans loudly. _Finally_. “Fuckkk...”

“Am I hurting you?” Renjun panics and tries to pull away.

“No, no,” Xuxi moans, holding the younger’s hand in place, the pleasure was sending him overdrive, “It feels good...”

He licks the precum from his fingers. _God, that’s so hot_ _._ Xuxi tries his hardest not to come all the way at that moment.Renjun moves closer and leaves a peck on his pelvis, so close to his dick. _Fuuuuck_.

He guides Renjun’s hand to feel his bare torso, his abs on fire with Renjun’s touch. 

“Xuxi...” Renjun whispers, “I think you need to take a shower now, you need to clean up.” The younger’s face was flushed, his eyes glossed.

_Damn._

“Of course...” Xuxi won’t lie. He’s disappointed. He hardly even touched him in the way he wanted to.

Xuxi cups Renjun’s face, admiring the red flush he knew he caused. He closes the distance and kisses the smaller’s jaw. He starts and now can’t stop.

Renjun moans and his hands working, completely tugging off Xuxi’s pants to feel him naked. He straddles him and rolls his hips, chasing after the friction.

“...need a shower.” Renjun pants. Xuxi growls low with the pleasure of Renjun on his hard dick.

His lips lavishing Renjun’s neck, he moves to his collarbone and shoulder, leaving kisses and bites. Renjun’s shirt undone and discarded along the way.

Renjun whimpers, “...so hot.”

Xuxi leads Renjun to the shower room, he pulls them into the first stall. 

“You’re hot too, Renjun.” He turns on the shower knob.

Bodies pressed against each other as the water quickly drenches them both, Xuxi takes his time with his lips and hands to roam Renjun’s wet smooth body. Renjun throws his head back and lets the taller have his way.

Xuxi knows his hard dick was pressing on the smaller’s body. He grows hungrier as he explores the younger’s neck with his mouth, his hands traveling from his lower back down underneath Renjun’s shorts to feel his ass, enjoying the curves of his body. He hears Renjun whimper.

Xuxi says against his skin, “I still need to taste you.”

Renjun looks at Xuxi, eyes glossed and face flushed, panting. He pulls down his remaining clothing. He moves impossibly closer to him again. The steam from the shower becomes thicker. Xuxi feels flesh.

Xuxi is hard. Renjun is hot.

“Do I have to say please?”

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> luren nation is starving here so ;___;
> 
> Tell me what you think 🥺


End file.
